Mommy said it would all be okay
by AllTimeNatalie
Summary: 'Daddy would blame me for their arguments but I didn't mind because I knew that he still loved me like his daughter.' A short one shot about Sonny's childhood and how her dad walked out her and her mom. Please R&R. K just to be safe.


DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to Sonny with a Chance or the characters. I also own no rights to Big Cook Little Cook which is mentioned or Cbeebies.

A/N: This is just a random story I wrote because I was bored so I am sorry if it sucks. Sonny's POV

SUMMARY: I thought about writing a story about Sonny's childhood and how her dad walked out on her and her mom so here it is. E.N.J.O.Y. : D

TITLE: Mommy said it would all be okay

~(){}~

I pulled up my backpack and placed the straps around my arms then ran upstairs to say goodbye to my daddy because mommy was walking me to school. I heard voices from their bedroom so pressed my ear against the door and listened. Daddy was angry with mommy about something but I didn't know what for.

"You can be such an idiot sometimes you know that Connie?" Daddy said some nasty words to my mommy that she said I shouldn't repeat and opened the door as I fell in and lay sprawled on the floor. "Hey Sonny, I'm going to my favourite place to be with my friends and to drink my favourite drink, tell mommy that I'll be back tonight or tomorrow okay?" I nodded and walked into my parent's room. Mommy was on the bed crying and I wrapped my arms around her and told her that it would all be okay and that daddy would be back tomorrow or tonight and then we would be a proper family again. She would sniffle away her tears and smile then take my hand and walk me to school. I enjoyed school, I drew my mommy and daddy pretty pictures of us as a family and my mommy would pin them on the refrigerator but they sometimes got beer spilled on them by my daddy by accident. I didn't mind, he didn't mean to. I just drew them again. I had a really nice teacher called Miss Swindles and she would give me stickers for my pictures and magic pebbles that I could put in my group's jar. If we got twenty pebbles we got a prize each. I kissed my mommy goodbye and met Miss Swindles outside the school. She had a pretty yellow sweater on and said that if I was good, I could wear it until I had to go home. When I went inside, I found a pink car that I liked so began to race with my friend Becky. She had an orange one and said that orange cars went faster because they were the colour of fire. I believed her so painted an orange stripe on mine. Miss Swindles didn't mind, she said that we could keep the cars if we wanted because she knew that we liked new toys. At about twelve o'clock, she called us in for story time.

"Okay today we are going to read this story called the three bears and the picnic. Are we all ready?" I loved this story because I read it one with my mother and father, when they didn't argue as much. We were all tucked into bed and it helped me fall asleep. My daddy kissed my forehead when I fell asleep and always said goodnight in the form of 'goodnight angel'. I liked it when he said that because I always wanted to be an angel like one in fairytales and the story books I had at home.

"Miss Swindles, can me and Becky sit at the front please?" I asked, taking Becky's hand and standing up. Becky was my best friend and had long ginger hair and bright blue eyes. We used to steal my mommy's make up and have fashion shows in my bedroom.

"Of course Sonny, there's a space here for you two." We sat down and made ourselves comfortable then listened to the story. At two o'clock, my mommy picked me up. She had red rings around her eyes, the kind that you got when you were sad. I hated seeing my mommy sad, it made me sad and then I wouldn't want to watch my favourite T.V programme 'Big Cook Little Cook. It always cheered me up but mommy said that my hugs cheered her up.

"Mommy what's wrong?" I asked, holding onto her hand and swinging our arms up and down.

"Nothing honey, did you enjoy school?" I nodded and pointed to a pretty butterfly clip in my hair.

"Yeah, I won this for having the most magic pebbles. Is daddy okay now, he was sad yesterday?" She nodded and sighed. I was happy to know that he was okay. When mommy and daddy fought, he got in a bad mood and that made me upset. He sometimes blamed me for their arguments but I didn't mind because he never meant it and knew that somewhere he loved me like his daughter.

"Well done sweetheart. Your daddy's having a lie in so I don't want you to go into our room and I don't want you to disturb him okay?" I nodded and smiled at her. It was good to see them getting along. Lately, my daddy had been spending time at the pub as he called it. he said that it was a place where he could spend time with his friends and drink his favourite drink. He liked it there and he said that it made him happy being there. Sometimes, I wondered if he was happier there than at home with me and mommy but then I got confused to watched Cbeebies on the television. When I arrived home, it was quiet and I liked it like that. I could think about my day. Daddy came in, his eyes were white and he looked scary. He was staggering and his breath smelt nasty. He told me it was beer that it smelt of but it was really bad. He told me that he was drunk and when I didn't understand, he got mad, called me a nasty word and sent me to my room. My parents argued again and I sat cuddling up to my unicorn teddy on my bed. I could hear every word and I wondered why my daddy was being so horrible to mommy. I didn't dare go downstairs though. I fell asleep after a while and in the morning daddy was gone but mommy said it would all be okay and that I was safe now. I liked mommy's hugs more than 'Maryland' cookies and milk so when she pulled me close and said those words, I knew that it really was okay; I was a big girl now we would be fine while daddy was gone.

~(){}~

**A/N: **Sorry if it depressed you but I was just feeling emotional and creative.


End file.
